


Wish I Was At Home For Christmas

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Your flight gets cancelled due to a blizzard. Even though you and Roger hate each other, he lets you stay with him over the holidays.





	Wish I Was At Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's June, but I've been working on this for like half a year and I won't wait until next Christmas to post it

_December 23_

Right now when you _w_ anted to visit your family over the holidays, your flight to Boston got cancelled because of a blizzard in Massachusetts. At the moment you were stuck at the London airport. The woman at the counter had told you the next flight would be around December 26, but that didn't help you at all. This morning you had already checked out of the hotel you had stayed in for the last few days to discuss Queen's next world tour with them and you didn't have anywhere to go. You had toured with the boys before, so you knew the members quite well. Maybe you could stay with someone for the night until you'd get more information about upcoming flights. You decided to phone Freddie because he was the only one without family. Well, maybe not the only one, but the only one you got along with who didn't have a family. Brian was married, John was married and Roger - let's not call the devil by its name…

“Hey Freddie, (y/n) here.”

“Hi darling! What do you need?”

“My flight has been cancelled and I just wanted to ask if maybe I could stay with you for the night because I checked out of the hotel this morning and have nowhere to go,” you explained, adjusting the heavy bag that was hanging off your shoulder.

“Um… actually, I can't right now. I'm busy, but - hey, you can ask Roger! I'm pretty sure he's at home. Bye, sweetheart!”

“Bye.”

No. Not Roger. But let's start with the reason you hated him.

_It started during Queen's A Night at the Opera tour when you were their assistant. At first you liked them all and you regularly talked to them and went out for drinks or something. But then, after a few days, Roger began to get obtrusive and slapped your ass at any given opportunity. “9pm. In my room.” You turned away, ignoring his comments._

_‘Are you a car? Because I wanna be inside you' was just one of the many terrible pick-up lines he used._

_Overall, you always rejected him because you had a boyfriend at that time. Roger didn't know and that wasn't really the main problem. The big problem was that your boyfriend broke up with you because he saw you and Roger together when he came to visit you and thought you had an affair. You cried for days and yelled at Roger when he asked you what's wrong. You two got into a huge argument and you haven't had an actual conversation since then. Only when it was necessary, and even then you avoided him. Freddie called it sexual tension, you called it hate. You still enjoyed touring with them, though, just not being around Roger. He ruined your relationship, after all..._

Now, after ten months you still hated each other and you really wished you wouldn’t have to ask him to temporarily stay at his place. As you arrived at Roger's house, dragging your luggage along, you rang the doorbell. “Hello,” he said, opening the door, but then his smile fell. “(Y/n). Coming for a visit, huh?” The blonde leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

You rolled your eyes. “Not voluntary, but let me explain. My flight to Boston was cancelled and I have nowhere to go so-”

“You want to stay here. M'kay.”

“Um… yes?” You looked at him pleadingly.

He pressed his lips together, thinking. “How long?”

“Three days. December 26 is the next flight,” you answered, hoping he would let you in.

“Alright, I'm not that much of an asshole, come in.” He made way for you and grabbed one of your suitcases. “Welcome to my modest cottage. Now you can yell at me for two days straight.”

You snorted. ‘Modest cottage’ - this is a villa we're talking about. “I won't yell at you, at least that's not my intention, but we'll see,” you replied, smirking.

Roger raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? We've had this before, you know.”

You ignored his comment, not wanting to start another fight on the first day. “Do you have a telephone so I can call my family and tell them about everything?”

“Sure.” He gestured to a black telephone on the coffee table. “I’ll carry your luggage to your bedroom.”

“My bedroom?” you asked.

“Well, unless you want to sleep on the sofa. Up to you.”

You groaned. “Please don't tell me I have to share a room with you!”

“I mean, you can if you want,” he responded with a cocky grin on his face. “Nah, there's a guest room on the first floor.”

As he turned around to go upstairs, you called after him, “Hey, Roger! Thanks for letting me stay here.”

He smiled a little and nodded. “You're welcome.”

Wow, Roger smiling at you after what had happened between you two - the eighth wonder. You dialed your parents’ number and waited for them to answer the call. “Hi mom, it's me,” you greeted your mother.

“Hello dear! Where are you?”

You scratched the back of your neck. “Uh… I'm still in London right now. My flight was cancelled because of the blizzard...”

“Oh no! Are you at the hotel?”

“No, actually… I'm at Roger Taylor's house.”

“ _The_ Roger Taylor? The one you fought with?” she asked in shock.

“Yes… Freddie was busy and the others have families, so Roger was the only one who I could stay with,” you explained, lowering your voice.

“Anyway, good luck with that man. I hope you can come soon!”

“I hope so too. Goodnight and give dad a hug.”

Soon after your mother hung up, Roger appeared in the living room. “(Y/n)? I know that sounds kinda rude but can you cook? I wouldn't have eaten anything tonight, but since you're here… And I think you can imagine how skilled I am in the kitchen…”

“Alright, spaghetti?” you suggested. “I'm sorry, that's the only thing I can think of right now that doesn't take too much time.”

“Thanks. I'll make up for it when I get the chance," he murmured.

After you finished dinner, Roger cleared the table. “We can eat out on Christmas Day if you want. I'll pay.”

Honestly, you wondered why he was being so nice to you. You were slowly starting to feel guilty now. Maybe you shouldn't have  been so angry at him when your boyfriend had broken up with you. It hadn't been directly Roger's fault. Anyways, you hoped it would stay this way. You weren't really in the mood to fight on Christmas. You took a seat on the couch, quickly looking through the magazines on the coffee table. “Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience,” you apologized as he sat down next to you. “I'm sure you could imagine better holidays.”

He shrugged. “Nah, I would have probably spent them on my own or something. Not like I had anything planned.”

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up. “Before I forget, I'm sorry for ruining your relationship. It… it was wrong. I really didn't know you had a boyfriend.” He sounded sincere…

You stared at the fireplace. As soon as you had forgotten about the whole thing, he brought it up again. Couldn't you just spend ten minutes without being close to fighting? “It's alright. He always got jealous very easily. It's not your fault. I was just mad because… you know, he was my boyfriend.”

Roger sighed and leaned back. “It's just… nevermind.”

“No, please tell me,” you insisted, genuinely curious what he would say next.

“You're just so… You know that's just the way I am. I always act like that around girls - or at least I did. But you made me change my mind… I guess. Now I understand my behaviour can get people into trouble. That's why I stopped. I see why you hate me and I don't blame you.”

You buried your face in your hands. “No no no, I don't hate you. I was just upset, okay? But I forgive you now. Can we talk like nothing happened, please?”

“So… armistice?” Roger bit his lip, looking at you through his long eyelashes.

You nodded and scooted a bit closer to him. “I don't want to spend the holidays fighting with you, so.” You looked at the clock. 10pm. “We should go to bed, shouldn't we?”

“Yeah.” Roger stood up and guided you to your bedroom. “The bathroom is at the end of the corridor. My room is right next to yours, so if you need anything-”

“Thank you, Rog.” You smiled a little and looked around the room.

“Goodnight, (y/n).” He took a step back and opened the door.

“Goodnight.”

You had almost forgotten what it was like to see Roger smile in your presence. It had been too long since you two had talked normally, but it felt good to have that again.

* * *

 

It was nothing new for you to wake up in foreign beds - you were used to all kind of hotels - but this time you were waking up in the house of a guy who had been your enemy until yesterday. After you were done getting dressed, you headed downstairs to meet Roger. When you got there, he was just serving breakfast. “Good morning! I made tiramisu and hot chocolate for us. I thought I'd try making breakfast since I'm the host, after all.”

He pulled a chair out, signalising you to sit down. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty good, considering the circumstances.”

“I know it's not like home for you, but I hope this Christmas won't be the worst ever. Oh, and I booked a table at Rules for tomorrow,” he announced, smiling excitedly.

Wait, Rules? Rules in Covent Garden? He already said he'd take you out to a restaurant, but you never expected him to take you to Rules.  “But… it must be so expensive!”

“Well, I figured it would be the best way to celebrate Christmas since you can't be with your family and I’m trying to make up for that and the infamous misunderstanding of 1975,” he explained, smirking a little at the last passage of the sentence. “See it as your gift.”

You had to admit the tiramisu was delicious and the hot cocoa reminded you of home. Maybe he couldn't really cook, but he was pretty good at making breakfast.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked while turning on the TV. “We have 'It’s A Wonderful Life' on BBC One and Rudolph on BBC Two.”

“Rudolph!” you cheered, clapping your hands like a little child.

He switched the TV programmes until he finally found it and sat down next to you on the couch, drinking mulled wine and handing you a cup. At some point during the movie he put an arm around you and you leaned against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. “Look, it's you!” you giggled, pointing at Hermey the elf. “He looks like you and he wants to be a dentist!”

Roger playfully rolled his eyes and you pouted, setting your mug on the table. “Everyone says that when I watch this film,” he laughed. “But I really love Rudolph. It's an adorable film.”

“Like you,” you murmured parenthetically.

“What?” Roger turned his head to you.

“What?”

“You said something.”

“Oh, um…” You blushed. _Did you really say that out loud?_ “Ignore it. It wasn't important.”

He leaned back again. “You're cute, too.”

You went to grab a cookie but froze, a little shocked by his comment. “Hm?”

“You're cute,” he repeated casually.

Actually, you'd understood it the first time he had said it, but you couldn't believe he'd say something like that. Especially not right now and after all you'd been through. You just wanted him to say it again. Okay, maybe you did have a crush on him… “Are you serious?” you whispered.

He nodded. “Yeah. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be with you back when we were on tour... And I still do.” He said the last sentence in a quieter tone, probably hoping you wouldn't hear it. But you did.

You looked up at him, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. You felt something in that moment, but you didn't know how to describe it. Were you in love with this jerk or just drunk? You didn't know. Perhaps both. He placed his hand on your cheek and leaned down to kiss you. Your eyes fluttered shut as your lips touched. Honestly, you hadn't expected him to be so soft. You had always thought his kisses would be wild and passionate, but that was the complete opposite. The butterflies in your stomach seemed to explode. Trembling slightly, you pulled away and tried to say something, but when you realized you couldn't find the words yet, you just kissed him again, giving yourself some more time to think. He was smiling against your lips as one of his hands ran through your hair.

“I-I know it's absurd, but…” You took a deep breath, knowing this would probably not be a good idea. "I think… I've fallen in - uh - love…” It was difficult for you to admit you love someone. You had said it so many times and every one of your previous relationships had failed. You were scared of experiencing the pain again.

He smiled in relief. “But… can we take it slow?” you asked shyly.

"Of course we can." Roger took your hand in his and kissed your cheek before turning back to the television. “I know it hasn't been too long since your last relationship and I'm okay with it, really. I just want you to be comfortable.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The next morning - well, it was actually almost noon - you woke up in your guest room, Roger sitting next to you on the bed. “Merry Christmas, (y/n)!”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

He gave you a big gift wrapped in green paper. “Here, for you.”

Startled, you took it and hesitantly tore off the wrapping paper. You really had no idea what the gift would be. It revealed a black box and you still didn't know what it was. You opened it and found a pair of silver platform boots in them. “Oh my God…”

Roger smiled, lowering his head. “You know, Freddie and I had a boutique in Kensington Market and after we closed it, we had some things left that we couldn't sell and I thought you'd like-”

“I love it!” You gave him a hug. “Thank you so much!”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I'm glad you like it.”

“But I don't have anything for you,” you murmured into his shoulder.

“I don't need anything, don't worry. You've been so good to me and I was a dick. It's my apology to you.” He pulled away. “Okay?”

You nodded and swung your legs over the bedside to try the shoes on. To your surprise, they fit perfectly. “How did you know my shoe size?”

The blonde shook his head. “I didn't. I just found them last night and assumed they might be your size. I was afraid they would be too small.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you again. I'm gonna wear them tonight."

* * *

 

Midnight and you still couldn't sleep. Too much had happened to even think about sleeping. You'd had dinner at Rules, kissed Roger and had a beautiful Christmas. Even if you couldn't be at home, he somehow managed to make it as perfect as he could for you. You couldn't stop thinking about today. To be honest, you never would have thought you'd end up with Roger so fast. Yes, you had hated each other, but now that you thought about it, you had always had a little crush on him, but you couldn't have admitted it to yourself because you'd had a boyfriend at that time. You already knew you were going to miss Roger, although you never thought that would be possible.

You barely slept that night because you had to be up early to catch the next flight. Right after you woke up at four in the morning, you packed your suitcase and Roger drove you to the airport. "You know, I actually enjoyed the last two days," he admitted as he helped you with your luggage.

"Me too. I'm still sad I couldn't be with my family, though." You took the suitcase from him and smiled a little sadly.

"I know." He sighed and looked up to the display. "Your flight is in thirty minutes."

You nodded. "I should get going, then."

"Yeah. Can I… can I kiss you before you leave?" The sadness in his voice was obvious and you placed your hands on his shoulders.

"I'm coming back, you know? You'll see me at the beginning of the tour - at the very latest," you said and kissed him softly, allowing him to return the kiss before you pulled away and grabbed your bag. "See you soon, Rog!"

"See you," he murmured and gave a small wave as he watched you run off.


End file.
